Tu destino también es el mio
by oO-Alex-chan-Oo
Summary: Sasunaru. Una profecía que le augura que se enamorará de su mejor amigo hará que su vida cambie por completo
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias obligatorias:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y no hay ninguna razón lucrativa por la que escriba este fanfic.

**Advertencia al posible lector:** Este fic será YAOI (chico x chico), si no te gusta la idea te aconsejo que lo leas y busques algo que te guste, si por el contrario el yaoi te agrada bienvenido. La pareja principal será el Sasunaru, y el rating será M por futuros capítulos, no por este en concreto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOo

Con la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol la aldea oculta de Konoha comenzaba a despertar, y con ella cada uno de sus habitantes.

Una chica de extraño pelo rosa y bonitos ojos verdes ya llevaba un rato despierta y levantada, enfrentándose a la difícil tarea de averiguar cual de todos sus vestidos sería el que más le gustaba a Sasuke. Como después de casi media hora era incapaz de decidirse acabó optando por el traje de siempre, y salió de casa para encontrarse con Naruto, Sasuke, y a esperar al tardón de su sensei.

En casi la otra punta de la ciudad, en una gran y algo tétrica casa vivía Sasuke. Este a acababa de levantarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó un saludable desayuno para afrontar el día con energías.

Finalmente, en un bloque de pisos antiguos y bastante descuidados estaba Naruto, todavía durmiendo a pierna suelta y demostrando una vez más que no todo el mundo tiene la misma facilidad para levantarse.

Disfrutó con regocijo de los últimos minutos que podía estar en la cama hasta que de repente:

"_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"**_

El maldito despertador sonó y lo despertó bruscamente. Por instinto cogió el horrible aparato y lo estrelló contra la pared de la habitación, arrepintiéndose después porque ahora tendría que comprarse uno nuevo. Con algo de mal humor fue a preparar su delicioso ramen, esperando los odiosos tres minutos que tardaba encalentarse; cuando terminó de desayunar fue al encuentro de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Finalmente los tres chicos de encontraron en el lugar de siempre y, para no variar, Kakashi todavía no había llegado.

Sakura miraba con ojos de enamorada perdida a Sasuke, que no la hacía caso y miraba distraídamente al suelo intentando pasar el rato; Naruto, por su parte, miraba a sus dos compañeros, un poco cabreado de que ninguno de los dos le hiciera caso.

Al cabo de un par de horas Kakashi se dignó a aparecer, sin molestarse si quiera en inventarse alguna de sus tontas excusas que justificara su tardanza

- Han sacado el nuevo tomo de "Come Come paradise". Ya me diréis que es más importante.

Viendo que el enfado se extendía entre sus alumnos decidió cambiar de tema y pasar directamente a las misiones.

- Últimamente andamos escasos de misiones de alto nivel, así que ya os podéis dar por contentos haciendo una misión de rango D.

- ¡Pero yo no…!

- Calla- interrumpió Kakashi antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir quejándose- vuestra misión consiste en ir a la casa de la señora Hara, limpiar hasta el último rincón y regarle las plantas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¡Pero que mierda de misión es esa!- protestó Naruto con razón- además, esa vieja esta loca perdida y no dice más que tonterías. ¡Todo el mundo piensa que es una bruja!

- No me importa que sea una bruja y que te quiera convertir en sapo. Hacéis la misión y punto.

Pese a las continuas protestas de Naruto durante todo el camino, al final llegaron a la casa de la señora Hara.

La casa era grande, con un bonito jardín a la entrada, aunque algo descuidado; a las paredes, de color amarillo, les faltaba una capa de pintura, pero ese ya no era su trabajo.

La señora Hara salió enseguida a recibirlos, agradeciéndoles que hubieran llegado tan pronto porque ella, a su avanzada edad, ya no era capaz de ocuparse de su casa tanto como le gustaría.

Para tardar menos decidieron repartirse el trabajo: Naruto se encargaría de arreglar y regar el jardín; Sakura limpiaría la primera planta y Sasuke se encargaría del ático.

La amable señora dijo que iría a dar un paseo por el campo mientras ellos limpiaban. Kakashi alegó que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer y también les dejó solos.

Cada uno fue a limpiar la parte que le correspondía. Naruto, que aún seguía algo molesto por la misión, se contentó de ver que el jardín apenas tenía malas hierbas y que no tardaría mucho en acabar. Sakura al llegar a la primera planta se llevo una gran alegría; al parecer por ser la planta habitada estaba bastante limpia ¡No había ni empezado la misión y ya casi la había terminado! Sin embargo, a Sasuke cuando llegó al ático casi le da un infarto ¡Todo estaba lleno de polvo y cajas viejas y amontonadas!

A la media hora Sakura salió al jardín porque ya había terminado de limpiar. Al ver que Naruto estaba dando los últimos retoques al jardín decidió sentarse a tomar el sol en lo que su amigo terminaba. Cuando Naruto terminó de regar unas pequeñas flores de color blanco cogió una y se sentó junta a Sakura, a la que le entregó la flor.

Sakura, bastante contenta por el detalle de su amigo, se enredó la flor en el pelo; y juntos se pusieron a esperar a que Sasuke terminara, hablando sobre las misiones o el nuevo cotilleo de que Shikamaru y Temari habían hecho pública su relación.

Como después de un buen rato Sasuke todavía no terminaba decidieron subir a ayudarle, pero en cuanto vieron el desastroso estado del ático y a Sasuke cubierto enteramente de polvo se les pasaron las ganas de querer ayudarlo.

- Sasuke – empezó Naruto - nosotros ya hemos terminado, y como se está haciendo tarde ya nos vamos.

- Haced lo que queráis- contestó molesto por el egoísmo de sus compañeros.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo quedarme a esperar a que termines y luego nos vamos juntos- sugirió Sakura con mal fingido desinterés.

- No hace falta que tú te quedes, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto cortando todas las esperanzas de la chica de quedarse a solas con Sasuke- a este dobe ya le espero yo. Tú vete a casa y descansa.

Sakura iba a ignorar la sugerencia de Naruto, pero al volver a ver el desastroso y sucio ático decidió que era mejor ver al día siguiente a Sasuke que tener que quedarse allí a esperar un par de horas hasta que terminara de limpiar.

- Vale. Entonces yo me voy a casa- se despidió la chica- Mañana nos vemos.

Cuando Sakura se fue los dos chicos se quedaron solos. Sasuke continúo limpiando, y Naruto se quedó allí, mirándolo, sin decir nada; cuando Sasuke se hartó del escrutinio de su amigo paró de limpiar y también se puso a mirarlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado o vas a ayudarme a limpiar?

- ¡Eh! Que me haya quedado a esperarte no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer tu trabajo. Te espero abajo. ¡Y date prisa!

Naruto se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo y Sasuke continuó con su tarea.

Terminó de limpiar el polvo a los destartalados muebles y se dispuso a ordenar las cajas, que pronto descubrió que estaban llenas de trastos y cachivaches raros. De repente encontró una caja que le llamó la atención; estaba llena de libros de aspecto muy antiguo, tapas oscuras y títulos del estilo de "Ocultismo. Claves para dominarlo" o "Los secretos del futuro".

Cogió el libro que parecía más antiguo de todos. La tapa era de color verde oscuro y estaba tan desgastado que no llegó a entender el título. Al abrirlo descubrió que estaba escrito en un idioma que no conocía y que, además, estaba escrito a mano por una persona también apellidada "Hara", como la dueña de la casa.

Unos ruidos en la escalera llamaron su atención, y dejó el libro en el suelo pensando que se trataba de Naruto. Iba a increparle que subiera sólo para molestarle cuando sabía perfectamente que no había terminado, pero se calló al ver que quien estaba parado era la anciana y no su amigo.

- No soy el chico rubio- aclaró la señora amablemente- ese te está esperando fuera, en el jardín, aunque parece que has tardado tanto que se ha quedado dormido.

Sasuke no quiso preguntarla porque sabía que estaba pensando en Naruto, pero si fue hacia la ventana para comprobar que, efectivamente, Naruto estaba durmiendo en una de las sillas del jardín.

-Veo que has encontrado mis viejos libros- dijo la anciana sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- …

- Este- señaló el libro que había estado viendo- fue escrito por un familiar mío hace ya varios siglos. Aunque no lo creas es un libro muy valioso, y ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia desde que se escribió.

- ¿de que trata?- no pudo aguantarse a preguntar.

- Sobre la adivinación- contestó la anciana- mi familia siempre ha tenido un don para ver el futuro, y este libro te ayuda a comprender y manejar ese don.

- No creo en esas cosas- repuso con algo de desprecio, aunque intentó disimularlo.

- También lo sé. Pero en un futuro si que creerás.

Aseguró la vieja señora con una amable sonrisa, para después acercarse a la ventana. Sasuke la siguió y también miró a través de la ventana, contemplando el bonito jardín y a Naruto.

- Tienes mucho rencor dentro de ti- comenzó la anciana- pero no desaparecerá con matar a tu hermano. Renunciarás a tu venganza por amor y será entonces cuando seas feliz.

- Nunca amaría tanto a alguien como para ceder a matar a Itachi- contestó con frialdad, aunque con algo de sorpresa por la declaración de la anciana.

- Puede que ahora no, pero si que lo harás cuando encuentres a quien ames.

- ¿y quién se supone que será esa persona?- preguntó malhumorado.

- Esta más cerca de lo que te piensas- contestó la anciana con una sonrisa enigmática, mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Na- Naruto¿está diciendo que me voy a enamorar de Naruto?

¿- Por qué crees que es tu amigo la persona de la que estoy hablando?

- No se contesta una pregunta con otra.

La anciana volvió a sonreír, admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

- Quieres más a ese chico de lo que admites.

- Yo no estoy enamorado de Naruto.

- Puede que ahora no, pero en un futuro lo estarás.

- Sasuke no contestó, si no que se dedicó a mirar a Naruto, meditando la idea de estar enamorado de su amigo.

Era una completa locura, Naruto era un gran amigo, por no decir el mejor, pero no estaba enamorado de él, de eso estaba casi seguro… ¿Casi? Definitivamente las palabras de la anciana le habían afectado demasiado como para pensar coherentemente.

- No importa que no lo entiendas ahora- dijo la señora- en el futuro todo será distinto. Puedes irte ya si quieres, yo terminaré de limpiar esto, así podré volver a mirar mis viejos libros

Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta quiso hacerle una pregunta a la anciana.

- Usted no tiene hijos ¿verdad?- empezó- ¿no tiene miedo que la "tradición" de su familia se pierda?

- Mi hijo murió hace muchos años, pero estos libros no se perderán conmigo; alguien seguirá esta tradición aunque no sea con el apellido Hara.

- Me voy- se despidió por cortesía- que pase un buen día.

- Igualmente, joven.

Salió de la casa, intentando olvidar toda la conversación con la misteriosa anciana. Al llegar al jardín vio a Naruto, que aún seguía dormido, y sintió como se le enrojecía la cara al pensar que pudiera estar enamorado de él.

Pronto se corrigió de sus pensamientos y despertó a Naruto con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Ahh¿Qué pasa...? – Se sorprendió Naruto al ser sacado de una manera tan poco agradable de su sueño- ¿Sasuke¿Ya has terminado?

Sasuke asintió

- Bien, pues vayámonos. ¡No sabes el hambre que tengo¿Por qué no vamos a comer ramen?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ir a comer ramen contigo?- contestó secamente al recordar la profecía de la anciana.

- Pues que somos amigos, y los amigos de vez en cuando se van a comer juntos, si quieres también podemos avisar a Sakura para que se venga con nosotros. Ya sabes que como seguramente este de dieta tal vez no ha comido aún.

- Vete tú con ella si quieres, pero no cuentes conmigo- dijo dándole la espalda a Naruto y comenzando a andar sin esperarlo.

-¡Eh¡Sasuke, espera!- gritó Naruto echando a correr para alcanzar a su amigo- ¿te has enfadado porque no te he ayudado a limpiar? Si tuviste mala suerte al escoger no es culpa mía; además, tampoco es para tanto.

Pero Sasuke no le contestó ni le dirigió la palabra durante todo el trayecto. Cuando se separaron Sasuke ni si quiera se despidió, pero no protestó porque pensó todavía estaba enfadado con él por no haberle ayudado; sin llegarse a imaginarse que en realidad lo que le pasaba ahora a Sasuke es que estaba hecho un lío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto.

Este fic es yaoi y Sasunaru, si no te gusta te aconsejo que no lo leas ... vaya, esto último me ha salido muy estilo a South Park

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_I know how I feel when I am around you… I don't know how I feel when I am around you._

_OoOoOoOoOo _

Sasuke cuando llegó a su casa se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana, intentando aclararse a si mismo y, si era necesario, auto convencerse de que para él Naruto no era más que un buen amigo.

Naruto era un buen chico, aunque algo ruidoso, no se podía decir que era feo, pero desde luego él era mucho más guapo (por algo tenía a más de media aldea detrás de él). En fín, Naruto podía ser una gran persona, pero no era un buen partido como novio, además de que tenía un fallo mucho más grande… era un chico.

Después de pasarse más de una hora recapacitando llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente la declaración de la anciana le habían confundido mucho, y que para aclararse lo mejor era estar unos días sin ver a Naruto. Si sentía que al no verlo le echaba mucho de menos era porque, sólo tal vez, podía sentir algo por su amigo; si no le afectaba la ausencia de Naruto, algo que a su parecer sería lo más lógico, entonces era que no sentía nada por Naruto y que este último había tenido razón al tachar a la anciana de vieja loca.

Naruto, como Sasuke no había querido irse con él y todavía tenía hambre, decidió ir a buscar a Sakura. Cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga, ésta se disculpó de no poder ir con él.

- Lo siento Naruto, yo ya he comido, pero gracias por acordarte de pedírmelo a mí.

Después de despedirse y como Naruto no tenía con quien ir a comer, acabó yendo él solo. Estando ya en el puesto de ramen y tras haber ordenado su pedido apareció Hinata, algo sonrojada como de costumbre.

- Na-na… ¡Naruto-Kun!- saludó la chica, que por los nervios no fue capaz de decir nada más.

- Ah, Hinata ¿te quieres quedar a comer conmigo? Yo te invito- ofreció Naruto, haciendo enrojecer todavía más a Hinata.

- Yo… ehm…

- ¿te quedas?- volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica no acababa de responder.

- Va-vale.

Hinata se sentó a su lado, agradeciendo internamente el estar comiendo a solas con Naruto.

La comida para los dos chicos era amena y divertida, Naruto le contaba a una bastante nerviosa Hinata la historia de cómo había conseguido traer de vuelta a Konoha a Sasuke, ignorando el hecho de que esa historia la había contado ya miles de veces a casi toda la aldea, incluida Hinata. La chica por cortesía no interrumpió a Naruto ni una vez en todo el relato, porque para ella el simple hecho de estar con el chico era suficiente

oOooooOo

Sasuke, aburrido de estar en su casa, salió a dar un paseo que le despejara la cabeza. La gente a la que veía por el camino le saludaban sin excepción, sin embargo él raramente devolvía el saludo. Sin tener ningún rumbo fijo siguió caminando sin detenerse, hasta que sus pasos le guiaron hasta el puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto, donde vio una escena que nunca se hubiera esperado.

Naruto y Hinata estaban allí, juntos y aparentemente muy bien compenetrados. No supo muy bien porqué, pero se escondió para espiarlos, evitando por todos los medios que lo vieran.

Escondido desde su posición podía ver todos los movimientos de los otros, que seguían a lo suyo sin imaginar que los estaban observando.

Naruto, intentando llevarse a la boca más ramen de lo que podía, se manchó parte de la cara y Hinata, armándose de todo su valor, cogió un pañuelo y acercó su mano a la cara de Naruto, limpiando la pequeña mancha situada muy cerca de la boca.

Naruto se sonrojó.

Sasuke sintió el imprevisible impulso de querer saltar sobre la chica y arrancarle la mano cruelmente.

Un momento… esos habían sido ¿celos?... ¿celos porque Hinata había tocado a Naruto? Verdaderamente esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

Maldiciendo que todo tuviera que ser tan complicado se marchó dejando solos a la pareja, que por el bien de Hinata más valía que sólo fueran una pareja de amigos.

oOoooOo

La semana siguiente no fue buena para nadie; Sasuke evitaba por todos los medios a Naruto, y cuando no tenía más remedio que estar con él, como por ejemplo en las misiones, no le dirigía la palabra al no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Naruto durante los primeros días achacó este extraño comportamiento a que Sasuke todavía seguía enfadado, pero al ver que al pasar el tiempo las cosas no parecían cambiar, decidió que si Sasuke no quería hablarle él no iba a ser menos y tampoco le hablaría. ¡No había hecho nada como para que tuviera que pedirle perdón a yo-soy-don-perfecto-Uchiha-Sasuke!

Pero para Sasuke las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se había esperado, y creía que de un momento a otro acabaría volviéndose loco o algo por el estilo.

Por las noches, justo antes de dormirse, se sorprendía pensando en Naruto y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, rememorando algunos sucesos que prefería olvidar y otros que siempre perdurarían en su memoria como algunos de los más felices de su vida.

Pero pensar en Naruto era el menor de sus problemas, porque pensar en el chico no parecía ser la única de sus aficiones, sino que también había cogido la manía o gratificante costumbre de soñar con Naruto de manera poco decorosa.

La primera vez que tuvo uno de estos recurrentes sueños con Naruto se despertó con una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza, azorado por la mancha algo reseca que se extendía por sus pantalones para dormir y que eran la señal evidente de que lo que sentía por Naruto sobrepasaba cualquier concepción de amistad.

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño erótico, pero hasta esa vez nunca había sido con una persona en concreto; esta vez Naruto había sido el protagonista indiscutible de sus sueños más íntimos, y en estos sueños, en el fondo, lo único que se nos muestran son los deseos más escondidos de nuestras almas, aquellos sueños que en ocasiones nos negamos a nosotros mismos.

¿Pero por qué tenía que fijarse en un chico? y peor aún ¿por qué de todos los tíos del mundo tenía que ser Naruto el objeto de todas sus fantasías?

Sólo había que fijarse un poco en Naruto para averiguar que éste estaba colado por Sakura, y esto era algo que le dolía; era muy doloroso pensar que pudiera amar a la chica, porque si amaba a Sakura y era correspondido, él no tendría ninguna oportunidad, dejando aparte que ya era bastante complicado que Naruto le correspondiera aunque no estuviera Sakura.

Pero no iba a dejar que esto pasara ni que su pesimismo lo amargara, podía ser muy egoísta, pero no iba a dejar a Naruto en paz tal como así sin ni siquiera luchar por él; no por algo era el único descendiente del clan Uchiha (ya que Itachi hacía tiempo que había perdido esa consideración).

Conquistaría a Naruto aunque fuera lo último que hiciera… ¿no estaba destinado a ello? pues ya tenía algo positivo en lo que pensar, si Naruto había sido destinado a ser sólo para él entonces no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Con estos pensamientos y cargado de adrenalina fue a enfrentarse a su destino, que consistía en presentarse en la casa de Naruto, declararse de la manera más romántica posible y pedirle que fuera su novio. Después de esto, aparte de descubrir que Naruto también estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, le daría un beso de película y, con un poco de suerte, la cosa no acabaría sólo con un beso.

Pero toda su película ficticia quedó desmontada en cuanto al llamar a la casa Naruto, éste abrió la puerta, quedando ambos frente a frente.

En este momento todos sus planes se fueron al traste; su declaración improvisada se quedó en la simple intención, las palabras no llegaban a salir de su boca y parecía que todo lo que le quería decir, todos los sentimientos que le quería expresar, eran demasiado grandes para contarlos con palabras, dejando sólo un torrente de ideas confusas, y entre todo este caos mental lo único que tenía claro es que se había enamorado de Naruto.

- ¿qué estas haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó Naruto sin ocultar la sorpresa que le producía ver a Sasuke allí, en frente de su casa después de tanto tiempo de indiferencia.

Pero Sasuke jamás respondió a esa pregunta, simplemente cogió a Naruto de la cintura, lo atrajo hasta a él y lo besó. Era un beso dulce en el que intentaba transmitirle todo aquello que no podía con palabras, un beso robado y la mejor de las delicias, era el recuerdo de un beso que por accidente ya se habían dado mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora le permitía volver a recordar el sabor de la boca de Naruto.

Era todo lo que había podido desear.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Si tuviera que poner una palabra para describir este capítulo sería la de cursi, pero no quiero escribir que Sasuke se declare a Naruto sin pensar en que tal vez no iba a ser correspondido, además que no debe ser muy sencillo admitir estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo y de alguien de tu mismo género.

La frase que encabeza el capítulo es de una canción, Roulette-System of a down. Me pareció que en el fondo esa frase enmarcaba a la perfección lo que sentía Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias obligatorias:** Naruto es de propiedad esclusiva de Kishimoto, al igual que todos los personajes que yo sólo tomo prestados un ratito.

Este fic es yaoi y Sasunaru... dios, parezco un robot siempre poniendo lo mismo al empezar un capítulo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante unos segundos Naruto le correspondió el beso y lo que había comenzado como un simple roce de labios se tornó más apasionado; se formó una batalla por el dominio de la boca del otro, en la que ninguno quería ser dominado y en la que Sasuke vertía también parte de su alma. No obstante no todo tiene que acabar bien, y cuando Naruto pareció cobrar consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y a quien estaba besando empujó a Sasuke lejos de él, rompiendo con brusquedad el beso que acaban de compartir.

- ¿por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Naruto contrariado y visiblemente alterado.

Sasuke no tenía una respuesta¿qué le iba a decir¿qué le quería? Era evidente que si Naruto había cortado el beso era porque no sentía lo mismo, decirle que lo amaba era arriesgarse también a perder su amistad, que al parecer, era a lo único que podía optar del rubio.

- Sólo olvídalo- musitó con apatía.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide!- exclamó Naruto- vienes de repente a mi casa y me besas, y luego lo único que me dices es que lo olvide. No te entiendo.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga?- increpó Sasuke agarrando a Naruto de los brazos con tanta fuerza que provocó que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor- ¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti¿Qué me he enamorado de ti?

- Sasuke…

- Dime que puedo hacer para que me quieras- suplicó con aprehensión mientras lo soltaba.

- Lo siento –musitó Naruto evitando mirar a los ojos a Sasuke- yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Con esas palabras sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda con esas simples palabras; poco importaba lo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer por obtener el amor de Naruto si éste amaba a otra persona. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder soportar verlo con otra persona que no fuera él, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si él no podía darle la felicidad que se merecía entonces no tendría más remedio que dejar que otro lo hiciera.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, salió corriendo, huyendo de sus problemas y huyendo de la certeza de que Naruto, el chico al que quería, no sentía lo mismo.

Naruto se quedó allí parado, debatiéndose entre detener a Sasuke o dejarlo marchar.

Finalmente lo dejó ir, sintiendo que en el fondo acababa de cometer un error.

- Perdóname- susurró mirando la silueta del chico que corría alejándose de él- perdóname por mentirte.

OoooO

Sasuke siguió corriendo por toda Konoha sin detenerse ni siquiera las veces en que su incesante carrera le llevó a chocarse con otras personas. Sólo cuando llegó a su casa, creyéndose a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta, desahogó todos los sentimientos que le oprimían por dentro.

Golpeó la pared intentando librarse de su frustración y, cuando esto no fue suficiente para él, continuó rompiendo los muebles de su casa mientras maldecía a Naruto por no corresponderle, a su vida y a la persona que ocupaba el corazón de Naruto, alguien a quien no conocía pero a la que ya odiaba.

Su ira le llevó a destrozar gran parte de su sala de estar, hasta que llegó a un espejo que cubría parte de la pared y donde se vio reflejado.

Su imagen, tan parecida a la de Itachi, sumada a todo lo que había vivido las últimas horas, hizo que cualquier rastro de cordura dentro de él quedara anulado.

Con violencia golpeó el espejo, rompiéndolo en el acto e incrustándose pequeños restos de cristales en su puño, que empezó a sangrar. El dolor y la sangre le hicieron volver a la realidad y, abatido, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, clavándose más cristales del espejo que acaba de romper al apoyar las manos en el suelo.

Nunca supo como pudo llegar a su habitación en el lamentable estado en el que estaba; sintiéndose un completo imbécil, desilusionado por todo y con las manos sangrando.

Se tumbó en la cama con pesadez, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, recorriendo su cara hasta llegar a su cuello y acabando por estrellarse encima de las sábanas de su cama.

Permaneció allí tumbado, intentando no llorar, hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y, finalmente, el sueño se apiadó de él, dándole un pequeño descanso del dolor que le embargaba por completo.

OoooO

La mañana sorprendió a ambos chicos con la misma pregunta _¿Cómo le miro ahora?_

Era imposible que actuaran como si no hubiera pasado nada, pretendiendo que la confesión había sido sólo un teatro sin mayor repercusión.

Sasuke, dolido como estaba, ni siquiera contempló la idea de levantarse para ir al entrenamiento y tener que ver a Naruto. Era mucho más fácil quedarse allí en su cama para siempre y permanecer en ese extraño estado de letargo que él mismo se había auto impuesto.

Naruto sujetaba con manos temblorosas la foto que compartía con Sasuke. En esa foto una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara y Sasuke, a pesar de no sonreír, parecía feliz.

Ahora todo se había estropeado.

- Maldita sea- exclamó al aire- ¿por qué tuviste que decirme que me querías?

Una relación como esa sólo les acabaría trayendo problemas a ambos; la gente no lo entendería y, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a las habladurías de personas sin sentimientos, no creía que Sasuke fuera capaz de aguantarlo.

Lo mejor para los dos era eso, cortar con todo antes de poder hacerse más daño.

Rompió sin miramientos la foto en dos trozos, en un lado quedó él y en el otro Sasuke. Quiso acabar con todo y tirar los dos pedazos, pero al llegar a la papelera no fue capaz de hacerlo y, sin poder evitarlo, acabó guardándolos en la mesilla al lado de su cama, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

oOOOo

El entrenamiento ante todo fue silencioso.

Sakura, aunque se preocupó por la ausencia de Sasuke y preguntó por él, pronto vio como su cabeza era ocupada por otros asuntos.

Kakashi o no quiso darse cuenta de la falta de su alumno o simplemente pasó del tema, no obstante en su mirada se dejaba entrever cierta preocupación que se acentuaba cuando miraba a Naruto, que parecía ser incapaz de hacer algo bien ese día.

Era incapaz de concentrarse sabiendo que Sasuke no había venido por su culpa; su mente imaginaba que ahora seguramente estaría odiándolo y eso, aunque no quisiera, lo entristecía más de lo que podía soportar.

- Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Sasuke- sugirió Kakashi al terminar por fin el entrenamiento- puede que no se encuentre bien.

Asintió vagamente prometiendo que esa tarde iría a verle, algo que no pensaba en hacer, pero que sabía que si lo decía su sensei lo dejaría ir sin más.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que fuera a buscar a Sasuke, y aunque intentó acallar esa pesada vocecilla que amenazaba con taladrarle el cerebro, finalmente se rindió ante ella y así, sus pasos se guiaron hasta la casa de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta de la casa al hartarse de llamar sin que nadie contestara, y se asustó mucho al ver todo destrozado; al ver las manchas de sangre reseca en el suelo contuvo la respiración, atacado sólo con la idea de que a Sasuke le hubiera pasado algo.

Sin detenerse buscó al chico por todas las habitaciones, hasta encontrarlo dormido en una de ellas y cuando lo vio, sano y a salvo, pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

Evitando hacer ruido se acercó hasta él y, con cuidado, lo despertó.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver la sangre en las manos de Sasuke.

Al despertar y desubicado como estaba, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la persona que tenía delante.

- Creía que no te importaba lo que me pasara- contestó con algo de rencor en su voz.

Naruto se desanimó bastante por el tono que había empleado con él, peo no iba a dejar que eso lo afectara. No podía dejar a Sasuke allí solo.

- Serás imbécil – sonrió intentando cambiar de tema- ni siquiera sabes curarte una herida tú solo. Además que se te puede infectar o algo; seguro que te duele mucho.

- Hay cosas que duelen más- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto lo oyera.

- Sasuke, lo de ayer, no quise decirte eso…- musitó al ver así a su amigo

- No necesitó tu lástima- corto Sasuke.

- No es lástima- protestó- en verdad no quería decir eso ayer, yo no amo a otra persona, es sólo que todo esto da miedo. No va a salir bien.

No era eso lo que quería haber dicho, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca y aunque se reprendió mentalmente por eso, todo quedó aparte cuando al mirar a Sasuke vio algo diferente en él.

_¿Ilusión?_

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no va a salir bien cuando ni siquiera lo hemos intentado?- exclamó indignado- Yo te quiero y si tu me quieres a mi ¿qué más hace falta?

- Tú no lo entiendes, esto no está bien. ¡Nadie lo aceptará!

- No me importa lo que piensen los demás- gritó- sólo me importa lo que pienses tú.

Eso había sido todo lo que necesitaba para convencerle de que sus sentimientos no eran un error. Se abalanzó contra Sasuke y se besaron sin que esta vez ninguno de los dos cortara el beso, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

- Yo también te quiero.

Se miraron con dulzura y se sonrieron para a continuación volver a besarse con pasión y empezar a acariciarse por encima de la ropa.

Las caricias, al principio algo tímidas e inexpertas, subieron a mediada que el ambiente se calentaba y su necesidad por tocarse aumentaba.

La mano pálida de Sasuke se coló por debajo de la ropa de Naruto, empezando por acariciar el ombligo, para acabar por subir por el pecho y acariciar uno de los rosados pezones, que se endureció ante el contacto.

Naruto gimió ante esto, y Sasuke se maravilló al comprobar las sensaciones que su toque le producía.

- ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿A que no os ha hecho gracia que cortase ahí el capítulo? Jejejej, sólo quería saber si os apetece que haya ya un lemon o si preferís que se esten saliendo un tiempo antes de dar ese paso... no sé porqué me da que saldrá lo del lemon.

Muchas gracias a Kasumita, Elanta, maca-chan15, Shiga San, chy-san, Amazona Verde, Kayri y Kisaomi por dejarme review; y a quien lo ha leido y no ha dejado comentario, pues haber si se anima, aunque sea para hacer una crítica constructiva, que a mi me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos.

Creo que no se pueden contestar reviews aquí, (si se puede decidmelo), así que a las que han enviado el review en anónimo y no puedo contestarlas que sepan que se lo agradezco.

P.D. Aunque intento echar un vistacillo al capítulo antes de subirlo para tener el menor número de faltas de ortografía posibles, seguramente se me cuelen algunas. Perdón por eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias obligatorias**: Naruto es de Kishimoto y blablabla… ya sabéis como sigue

Para quien lo lea. Este fic es yaoi, slash, chico-chico o como quieras llamarlo. Si lo lees y estos temas no te gustan no es culpa mía, es que eres masoquista.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_- ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?_

La verdad es que le había sorprendido la pregunta. Se podía decir que acababan de empezar a salir y Sasuke ¿ya quería llegar a más? Le asustaba un poco pensar en todo esto ¿y si la primera vez no era tan buena como imaginaba? Él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el plano sexual y estaba seguro de que Sasuke tampoco. Tenía miedo de que por apresurar las cosas todo acabara siendo un desastre.

Sintió como su cara ardía de calor y tuvo la seguridad de que se había sonrojado. La mano del otro chico, que todavía seguía acariciando suavemente su pecho esperando una respuesta para propinar caricias más atrevidas, le asustó todavía más y por unos segundos deseó estar en otro lado y no en esa situación tan comprometida.

Sasuke seguía esperando una respuesta y al ver que no llegaba retiró la mano con la que tocaba a Naruto. No iba a negar que estaba un poco desilusionado, pero comprendía que Naruto no estuviera todavía preparado; es más, todavía no estaba muy seguro de que él mismo estuviera preparado para algo así.

- Lo siento- murmuró Naruto, no muy seguro de que decir.

- No pasa nada- le contestó con una sonrisa algo triste pero cariñosa.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y evitaron mirarse por culpa de que aún estaban algo avergonzados. Sasuke se sentó en su cama y Naruto quedó sentado en el suelo. Fue el rubio quien decidió romper el silencio, colocándose de rodillas ante su amigo de una manera un poco teatral.

- ¿qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿quieres ser mi novio?- le preguntó mientras le cogía la mano que no tenía herida- … vaya, no tengo ningún anillo para regalarte- se dijo más a sí mismo que para Sasuke.

- ¡Idiota! Eso es para las chicas- contestó el aludido mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de Naruto y le daba un coscorrón- ¿en qué me parezco yo a una chica?

- ¡Ahh!- protestó mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida- ¿eso quiere decir que no tengo que comprarte cosas caras? Eso es bueno, porque tampoco tengo mucho dinero…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me tienes que comprar cosas?- le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando de sus problemas financieros.

- Sakura siempre decía que quería un novio que le comprara cosas bonitas y caras, que para eso están los novios. Además cuando le pedía una cita siempre me decía que tenía que pagar yo la cuenta y al final nunca teníamos la cita porque ella no quería pagar a medias y…

- No hace falta que me compres nada, eso son cosas de chicas- volvió a cortarle obviando el hecho de que Naruto hubiera pedido una cita a Sakura- pero, sí que quiero ser tu novio.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era un beso romántico ni apasionado, pero si que era un beso cargado de sentimiento que les complació a ambos.

- Será mejor que te curemos esa mano antes de que no quede más remedio que cortártela.

- Que trágico eres.

- Es verdad, que trágico. Si hay que cortarte la mano luego no podrás hacerme cosas malas con ella- le contestó lanzándole una mirada traviesa.

Sasuke sonrió y aguantó las ganas de lanzarse encima de Naruto para terminar lo que antes habían dejado a medias. En lugar de eso guió a su novio hasta donde guardaba el botiquín para que pudiera curarle.

Naruto con una rapidez asombrosa preparó todo lo necesario para curar la herida: cogió algunas vendas, agua oxigenada y un desinfectante. Sasuke mientras tanto permaneció sentado en un taburete.

- Puede que esto te escueza un poco- le advirtió antes de empezar nada.

Al ver que su novio no decía nada comenzó a limpiar la herida y retirar algunos cristales que todavía estaban incrustados. Vio como Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, pero no emitía ningún sonido que indicara que le estaba doliendo. Sintió una mezcla de orgullo y desilusión al ver que Sasuke no quería mostrar debilidad ante él (ni ante nadie) aunque fuera para una cosa tan insignificante como esta. No tardó mucho en terminar y vendarle la mano.

- Mañana quiero que te cambies el vendaje. Por cierto¿quieres comer algo? Yo me muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde esta mañana.

- Vale- contestó no queriendo decirle que él no había comido nada desde el día anterior cuando le había rechazado.

- ¿Dónde tienes el ramen?- preguntó apresurado mientras de repente corría a la cocina sin importarle dejar a Sasuke detrás.

- No hay ramen- le gritó mientras salía corriendo detrás de Naruto, temiendo que le quemara la cocina si le dejaba solo.

- ¿Cómo que no hay ramen?- dijo mientras se paraba bruscamente ante semejante confesión. Sasuke tuvo que echar mano de todas sus habilidades ninja para no chocarse contra su chico por esa parada tan repentina.

- Pues porque no hay ramen. No sólo de ramen vive el hombre.

- ¡Claro que sí!- protestó- el ramen es una comida saludable y completa, además que está delicioso y…

- Espérame en el comedor, yo prepararé algo de comer.

- ¡Ey! Que te estaba hablando- gritó al ver que le habían dejado con la palabra en la boca- además, tú no deberías cocinar con la mano vendada.

- Ya soy mayorcito para saber que puedo hacer y que no y ¿quieres por una vez hacer lo que yo digo y esperarme en el comedor?, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que eres.

Naruto se marchó hacia donde le habían indicado farfullando contra Sasuke y algo sobre que desde cuándo era él ruidoso.

Al poco rato llegó Sasuke con unos cuencos de arroz hervido y algo de carne y lo dejó todo encima de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que se lo digamos a alguien?- preguntó el Uchiha después de un tiempo de comida silenciosa.

- ¿Decir el qué?- contestó confuso.

- Que estamos juntos¿qué más va a ser?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Hay alguien a quien tú quieras decírselo?- inquirió Naruto.

- No sé, dobe, por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

- Supongo que deberíamos decírselo a Sakura y a Kakashi-sensei primero- contestó el rubio al cabo de unos minutos- si no se lo toman demasiado mal supongo que luego podremos decírselo a más gente.

Sasuke accedió aunque se abstuvo de decirle que a él le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran los demás, pero si que lo pensó: lo que dijeran el resto no le importaba para nada mientras Naruto estuviera con él.

- ¿Quieres… - le daba bastante corte preguntarle esto, pero se armó de valor- quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa? Ya se está haciendo tarde y es peligroso andar por la calle a estas horas.

- Sasuke, todavía es de día, y si alguien se atreve a intentar hacerme algo va a salir peor parado que yo- empezó Naruto más para picar a su novio que por otra cosa- pero si lo que pasa es que tú tienes miedo de quedarte solo esta noche y no sabes como pedirme que me quede contigo, no me queda otro remedio que quedarme para hacerte compañía.

- ¡No seas imbécil!- saltó a la defensiva herido en su orgullo.

Naruto se echó a reír y eso terminó de sacar de quicio al Uchiha ¡de él no se reía nadie! Se lanzó encima del rubio dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Naruto, aunque sorprendido por el repentino ataque, consiguió parar el golpe y acabaron los dos rodando por el suelo. Sasuke intentaba pegarle y él sólo se defendía. Finalmente consiguió quedar un momento encima de su novio e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: coló su mano por debajo del pantalón del otro chico hasta llegar a "zonas desconocidas".

Los instintos homicidas de Sasuke desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían llegado y sus ojos se abrieron más allá de lo que una persona pudiera considerar como normal. Un gemido de sorpresa salió de su garganta.

Claro que alguna vez se había masturbado ¡como cualquier chico normal de su edad! Pero lo que se sentía con una mano ajena a la suya era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido con su autosatisfación personal ¡Esto era mil veces mejor! Cuando Naruto hizo ademán de retirar la mano él le sujetó el brazo con fuerza para que no dejara de tocarlo.

- Sigue- ordenó demandante sin todavía soltarle el brazo.

Naruto empezó a mover su mano un poco como ido, extasiado con la cara de satisfacción de Sasuke. Notó como el miembro empezaba poco a poco a levantarse y como su novio se retorcía por el placer. No aguantándolo más bajo de un tirón los pantalones del Uchiha hasta la altura de las rodillas, liberando en el proceso al erguido miembro. La vergüenza hacía tiempo que había pasado a mejor vida.

Siguió moviendo su mano aumentando la velocidad progresivamente. La excitación también hacía mella en él y pronto su propio miembro presionaba angustiosamente en sus pantalones clamando por ser liberado.

Cuando dejó momentáneamente de masturbar a Sasuke para desabrocharse los pantalones y poder así tocarse también a sí mismo, éste gimió en protesta.

- ¡Ah! No pares.

Volvió a masturbar a su novio mientras que con la otra mano se masturbaba a sí mismo. Fue en este momento en que Sasuke se acordó de que él no era el único jugando y que Naruto también tenía derecho a sentir el mismo placer.

- Acércate- le pidió incorporándose un poco.

Naruto se acercó como le había pedido y ambos se fundieron en un beso demandante y salvaje. No se besaban con ternura, se besaban como besan los chicos cuando tienen prisas y no les importa que el labio de su pareja acabe sangrando si con eso pueden demostrar de una manera un tanto salvaje que se quieren.

El Uchiha empezó a tocar a Naruto. No lo sentía tan raro como habría imaginado que sería masturbar a otro chico. Era bastante parecido a como cuando se lo hacía a él mismo, por eso tenía cierta idea de cómo y dónde había que tocarlo para llevar al orgasmo.

- Tú no te detengas- le susurró en el oído para darle a continuación un pequeño mordisco.

Naruto comenzó nuevamente a masturbarlo, y pronto sus gemidos empezaron a confundirse.

Algún beso furtivo en la boca o en el cuello completaba su satisfacción compartida. Siguieron dándose placer mutuo hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo en la mano del otro, manchándose con su propio semen y el ajeno. Ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados, pero sobre todo estaban completamente felices.

Después de cansarse de besarse y abrazarse finalmente se levantaron todavía semidesnudos. Sasuke miró al suelo y vio la mancha blanquecina en la que su propio semen se confundía con el de Naruto.

Sonrió.

- ¿te has fijado?- le preguntó al rubio, que parecía querer limpiarse con una servilleta.

- ¿en qué?- dejó de limpiarse para mirarlo.

- Se han juntado- dijo señalando la mancha en el suelo- tu semen y el mío se han juntado.

- ¿y qué con eso?- contestó sin saber qué le quería decir Sasuke.

- Algunas civilizaciones antiguas creían que el alma de un hombre estaba en su semen. Si tenían razón hoy nuestras almas se han juntado- explicó todavía mirando la mancha.

- Entonces no dejaremos que se separen- contestó Naruto mientras acercaba a Sasuke contra sí y le besaba de nuevo, percibiendo como su novio también correspondía con la misma intensidad al beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mil años sin actualizar y la verdad es que no tengo excusas aparte de que mi inspiración decidió largarse de vacaciones y pasarse la fandom de Harry Potter. Y si le sumas que el año antes de la universidad en odioso y la palabra selectividad me produce malestar general… vamos que sigo sin tener excusas. De verdad siento mucho el retraso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review

**Kasumita:** Perfectamente claro que quieres lemon, espero que el semi-lemon te haya gustado, me parecía un poco precipitado entrar a saco tan deprisa

**Maca-chan15:** Tienes razón, un lemon entero ahora era un poco precipitado.

**Dark one**: es verdad, un poco no le hace daño a nadie. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Kandara y Arkinna**: Espero que el medio lemon os haya dejado al menos medio satisfechas de Sasunaru, es que era un poco pronto para ponerles ya a beep como conejos…

**Kyleru:** si todos sabemos que Sasu es un romanticón, Kishimoto también lo sabe, no te preocupes. Gracias por leer.

**Kisaomi**. No creo que necesites más experiencia en las artes amatorias, es que yo siempre he tenido una concepción bastante egoísta del amor.

**Elanta**. Sip, la tensión sexual es lo mejor ( y de eso Kishimoto sabe mucho) pero mi profe de filosofía siempre se queja de que yo voy muy directa al grano ( en los exámenes no me pienses mal… ) jejej, no puedo evitarlo.

**Ada-chan.** Espero que ha pesar de la larga, larga, largusima espera te haya gustado y sigas leyendo. Con lo de la ortografía es que yo siempre he sido un poco maniática en ese aspecto, sobre todo con las cosas que yo escribo. Gracias por leer.

**Fati-chan**. Toda la razón, Naruto es guapísimo, pero recuerda que es Sasuke-yo-soy-más-chulo- que-nadie el que piensa que es más guapo que Naruto. Por cierto, me uno a la reivindicación de más fanarts con Naruto de tio bueno ¿cuándo nos manifestamos? Espero que sigas leyendo

**Afuchar3**. Lemon, lemon… es que la masturbación está últimamente muy devaluada en los fics y había que hacer propaganda y… vamos, que espero que te haya gustado mi medio-lemon y que sigas leyendo.

**Isa-chibi**. Espero que la continuación no te haya defraudado, por que la verdad es que a mí no me acaba de convencer. Gracias por leer.

**Black Wing**. Pues hasta aquí han llegado, espero que te haya gustado.

**Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen**. NU? Creo que me he perdido, pero es que hoy tengo el día tonto, así que no me lo tomes muy en cuenta. Espero que el fic te siga gustando a pesar de la espera y gracias por el review

**Kaoru-himura1878**. Hacen una pareja perfecta y por eso son míos los dos y no los comparto… vale, es broma. Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de la espera.

**Calamus**. - No veas lo que me ha alegrado saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir y los títulos que elijo. De verdad me has alegrado el día. Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste este capítulo.

**Nellafantasi**. Muchas gracias por decir que te gustan mis fics, espero que todavía lo leas. Muchas gracias por el RR

**Sumiko Minamino**. Full lemon… tiempo al tiempo, que no todo en el sexo es meter y sacar! Jajajaj espero que el mini-lemon al menos te haya gustado, aunque no haya habido penetración todavía. Habrá que dejar que se familiaricen un poco más con el sexo antes de pasar al plato fuerte. Gracias por leer.


End file.
